The conventional support frame of the rack is generally composed of a plurality of cross rods and upright rods, which are fastened fixedly together. As a result, the conventional support frame of the rack can not be adjusted in height and width. In addition, the conventional support frame of the rack can not be easily stored, packaged, or shipped.